madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aggregation
Hi, welcome to Madness Combat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Silencer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- El Zilcho (Talk) 17:38, 20 March 2009 Good Work! Your work here has been excellent. I've seen you add good pictures to many pages within a few days. Keep it up, it is much appreciated, and I'm glad to welcome you here. Nice one mate. El Zilcho (Talk) Yeah you certainly did a terrific job at that article. I was too lazy to finish it off. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk You've been very helpful lately, thanks for your work here. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Thank you! Ive been on loads of wikis, but ive always sucked before! [[User:TehPiGuy|'Teh'PiGuy]] [[User talk:TehPiGuy|''Talk to me!]] Whoa ur good. U could catch up to me n by the way hi im ATP agent — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk Hey You're the 4th person in this wiki to do over 100 revisions. In such short time too. You win this month's User of the Month award(first ever too). '—''' [[Administrators|'Admin']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Hey You wanna be a sysop, nominate yourself in Ben's election there on the front page news. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] That kinda came out wrong. If you want to be a sysop, its your choice and Im not forcing you. There are other users who want to be sysops. If you want to, you'll most likely win. I guess what I'm saying is you're very helpful around here but we know so very little about you, you just appeared out of the blue. Agh, no thats not it. I dunno. Geez, I just dunno what to say to you. Hi? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Don't worry. You didn't force me into it. I didn't know, so when I found out, I signed up. Hi too. [[User:TehPiGuy|'Teh'PiGuy]] [[User talk:TehPiGuy|''Talk to me!]] Yes, Dave seems to be an avid supporter of you lol. So uh, you gonna vote? =P '—''' [[Administrators|'Admin/Sysop']] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!! Ok I'm done. =D —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Are you really going to leave? I was about to make you into a sysop. You tell me... —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Yeah... I just think that the other wiki's better. [[User:Aggregation|''Agg''regation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|''Talk to me!]] Oh Really. That's great! everyone else is there. Go now dude. '—''' [[Administrators|'Admin']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Are you going to fucking quit or not? The wiki's closed, stop wasting your time here. Hey I remember you now, Aggregation. Helpful contributor turned deserter. Odd how you left for that other wiki when warned that it would fail again. Leaving this wiki to die. Now you rear your face here when this wiki remains as the only active and maintained one and ask for sysopship? really now... —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] well well I guess you can be an admin if you still want. You have reached the 500 contrib mark. I'll be adding you on xbox live, if you're willing to accept, when my 360 gets fixed. What say you? —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [' [[User_talk:MKWRX|'Talk]] |''' '''| ]''' Yay! Thank you! I'll probably edit more now. [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! 13:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) There you go, don't let me down(like benshi). Ban noobs, protect the unprotected pages(so that only registered users can edit). Leave the main page and announcements to me, unless something awesome happens that needs to be posted. Shouldn't be too much of a burden considering the wiki is not under attack anymore. I'll add ya to the admin list. '''— [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [' [[User_talk:MKWRX|'Talk]] |''' '''| ]' You've been very helpful. Feel free to edit the Featured article, or anything in the main page.. '— [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Congrats on having moar contribs than me. see if you can defeat benshi. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] :Dont think ill ever manage that lol Sysop[[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Hello from Wikigrounds Hello. I'm Salnax, an admin from Wikigrounds, the Newgrounds encyclopedia. I've been visiting this wiki for a while, and am impressed by what I've seen. Me and IceDragon64, another admin at Wikigrounds, have been discussing a project that our wikis can cooperate on. Madness owes much of its popularity to Newgrounds, and conversely, much of Newgrounds's identity comes from the Madness series. Therefore, our wikis have many articles that overlap. Our idea was that we can link to eachothers' articles for topics that our wikis don't discuss in great detail. For example, our articles on the Madness Combat episodes, which are often only a paragraph or two long, can have links to the corresponding articles here at the Madness Combat wiki. Likewise, this wiki has a few articles, such as Madness Day, that are discussed in greater depth on Wikigrounds. I believe that by linking our two wikis, we can provide more information for our readers while remaining relevant to our respective topics. It'll also become easier for people who edit one wiki to edit the other, and both wikis' communities can grow as a result. What do you say?--Salnax 02:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see any problems with this, it will increase both wikis popularity and productivity. However, you should probably go to MKWRX first, as he is the admin on this wiki. Sysop[[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! Hi, we tried to contact MKWRK but his pages are locked, so we will just go ahead as planned and make the links. If he wants to talk to us, he can come and find us. I see that you guys have had the long struggle of more than one wiki, same as us. The others (oh, yeah, not just ONE other) are all dead now, so we are GO! We are about to make the next promotion on NG, hoping to push the number of Registered Users over the 200 mark and the Pages to 250 by the end of February. Best wishes, Icedragon64 00:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't know my talk page was locked(It's not anymore, so feel free to contact me directly from now on). Well, I think that's a pretty good idea. I'll work on it later, busy day now. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Yo Agre We're near 200 articles... If they weren't mostly shitty, we could be nominated for wikia spotlight when we get 200. Anywho, keep up the good work. feel free to change the featured article if you want. Also, I'm pretty sure the CQB is a TMP. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] :I'll have a look at the shit ones, try to smarten them up a bit. Thanks for the TMP, I'm not too hot on guns :( Sysop[[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! ::Me neither, I just recognize it from resident evil 4. Benshi was the gun expert here. Too bad he now hates the wiki after all that's happened. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] ::: It's a TMP. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Could you do me a favor? This User, ATP Agent, has uploaded over 9000 non-madness combat related comics and images to our server back when he had another screenname. I've been trying to delete as much as I can, but I need a break. Could you go through the wiki file list and murder all his files (that aren't related to madness combat)? , you're a credit to the teem. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] :No problem! As you can see from what I've done before, I don't mind repetative stuff. (Just look at the wikipedia links) :D Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Hey, wtf Hey wtf, The Sting could happen to anyone, and it totally deserves its own page, but w/e. Mr Engineer Are ya Back? are ya? Kinda. I wont be able to be on very much, but I'll do a bit every now an then. Sysop [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! thanks dude hey thanks that rlly means a lot :D User:27ht :no prob dude. i still remember when i started on this wiki. got any q's, just pop over & ask. (remember to sign ur comments though! (~~~)) Sysop [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! wow i neva knew i edited so much and + i hav facebook can you add me btw my name is Assama Mahmood and my school is beal high school pictures Thanks for the compliment! Check out my madness version of "No russian" on my user page: http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xhank And not long ago, I added a guide to how to post pictures with high quality, link: http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/wiki/Posting_pictures since your an administrator, take a look at the page and if you want, promote the people to post better pictures? Just a suggestion, to make images/screenshots look better. -Xhank Pic Hey man, could you by any chance, add the picture "Hook.jpg" to the hook page? I'd do it myself, but its protected >_<, Thanks.MoFoe 22:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, i personally think we protect waay too much. Its safe, you can do it now. I would, but Ive got to go on holidays :D Sysop [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! Done. Thanks. :DMoFoe 14:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Were you a member of the old wiki before it first crashed? Not really, I visited a few times and did a few small edits. Cant even remember my username now... Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord '''Aggregation']] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] Spotlight Request Hello. Madness Combat Wiki looks pretty good but there are a few of the spotlight criteria it does not currently meet. You need to add a link to in your sidebar menu, and categorize a few . You also need to lower the protection on your mainpage to at least "Autoconfirmed" for editing; I can't see that there has been any vandalism in the history which would require more stronger protection. Please let me know when you have taken care of these issues and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Fair stuffs, I'm adding categories to most uncategorised pages at the moment, so that'll be done soon. The main page is unprotected now, if there's any vandalism I'll change it back, but I don't think there will. I've also added a new pictures link to the sidebar. Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] All the thingys your words said to do have happened now :D Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] :Hi -- great job! I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ;D Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] The spotlight is the wiki ads at the bottom of the page, right? New Template